1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a battery connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional battery connector used in portable electronic device includes a receptacle connector and a plug connector mated with the receptacle connector. The receptacle connector has a base body and a plurality of terminals disposed in a plurality of passageways of the base body. The plug connector has an insulating housing which defines a plurality of terminal grooves for receiving a plurality of mated terminals. The mated terminal has a substantially strip-shaped contacting portion for connecting with the terminal of the receptacle connector, and a cable clipping portion capable of clipping a battery connecting wire. Nevertheless, because of frequent insertions and withdrawals occurred between the receptacle connector and the plug connector, the terminal and the mated terminal may slide with respect to the passageway and the terminal groove, respectively, along an insertion and withdrawal direction, which make the connection state between the terminals of the receptacle connector and the mated terminals of the plug connector become instability. So, it is desirable to design a battery connector having a stable electrical connection between a receptacle connector and a plug connector.